


Come again?

by Drkaihusky



Series: Cats love dogs [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jaws, Sharks are funny when they are plushies, Terrence the Shibe, The baby!au no one asked for, puppy danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Let's pretend Cat is still young enough for this because it has to happen. And Kara is omg





	Come again?

The Danvers were prepairing Dinner. Eliza gave Cat a wink and closed the oven. Just as planned. Eliza coughed. 'Kara dear. Won't you go check the oven for us?' Kara Stood up from the couch, interrupting the Mariokart game she was playing with Alex. Kara put on the gloves and opened the oven. 'Oh! Is this for me?' She yelled with her head in the oven. 'Yes, honey.' Eliza said. 'I love buns!' Kara squealed. And she inhaled the thing into her stomach. Eliza and Cat exchanged a sigh. Kara didn't get it. 

Cat tried again over dinner. 'Kara, what babynames do you like?' Cat caually asked. 'Oh! Well... I don't know... On Krypton we named them after birth. To match the name up with the face.' Cat waited for Kara to catch on. 'But still, any name you would give our children?' Kara paused. 'Mike? Maurice? I don't know.' Kara continued eating food. 'But I know I would call my future dog Terrence.' She didn't get it. Again. But Alex did and stared at Cat. Really? Her eyes asked. Really. Cat's pointed look answered. Alex glanced shortly at her sister and back. Really? Cat sighed. Really. Alex groaned when Kara burried her face in the chicken. Time for heavy weapons.

'Kara, honey, sit down for a second?' Kara eyed Cat curiously. 'What's wrong? Did I do something again? I swear I didn't break it on purpose!' Cat laughed. She gave Kara a box. 'What are you even sputtering about. Here.' 'What's this for? My birthday is next month.' 'Oh I know.' Cat triumphantly said. Kara drowned even more now. 'Open it.' And Kara complied. 'Babyclothes? What?' Cat groaned. 'I'm pregnant, you dense alien!' Alex facepalmed. 'Sis, I love you, but oh my god...' Kara was staring at Cat with big eyes. 'Come again?' Kara just stared at Cat. Alex waved her hand in front of Kara's face. No reaction. Cat was starting to worry, but Kara got up and scooped her up in her arms. Cat saw the utter puppy joy in her eyes. 'Catherine Jane Grant. This better not be a joke.' Kara seriously said.

 

Carter Grant was born around nine months later. He loved cuddling Kara, the gummi bear song and his sharkplushie Cat absolutely despised. It had been a present from Alex. And Cat would blame her son's obsession with weird animals on her in the future. But right now, Kara and Carter snoozed off on the couch. Cat just got home to find them like this. Carter and Jaws lied on Kara's belly. Cat mischievously snapped a pucture of it. 'You goddamn reporter.' Sleepy Kara murmured. Cat chuckled and kissed her nose softly. 'Not so loud. You'll wake him.' Kara scolded. Cat looked at Carter. He peacefully slept. 'Not him. Terrence.' Cat noticed the tiny Shiba Inu pup nuzzled against Kara's face. 'I don't know how, but he crawled all up there and we both know he will bark Carter awake if he sees that you came home.' Cat just rolled her eyes.


End file.
